


The Magic Of It All

by letsgetalittleseethrough



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetalittleseethrough/pseuds/letsgetalittleseethrough
Summary: Her magic had never gone wrong before.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	The Magic Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> the idea/ credit/ ownership of this fic 100% belongs to ohdoeadeer on Tumblr! I just thought it was great!

"And then the Prince _swoops_ in and-"

Anna stopped short, the princess she was moving through the air freezing in place. She looked down at the ice figure in Elsa's hand. " _Oh_."

It was a curious " _oh_ ", rather than a judgemental one, but still Elsa said, "I can fix it!", the words almost jumping over each other in an effort to come out of her mouth. She tossed the figure aside and magicked up another. Then she frowned. 

"Elsa?"

Elsa waved Anna's concern away, made another figure. And another. Wrong wrong wrong. "I know I can fix it…"

The figure's face changed, her hair, the build of her body, her clothes. But Elsa didn't want- Anna didn't want-

" _Two_ Princesses," Anna said, taking Elsa's latest attempt from her and placing it down next to Anna's original princess. 

Elsa held her breath. 

Then Anna shrugged. "OK, so the _Princess_ swoops in and- and the other Princess says, 'oh, thank you, kind Princess!' and then-"

\---

Later, when Anna and their parents were in bed, Elsa slipped out of her own bed and sat on the windowsill, using the light of the moon to see as she tried again again again to make a prince. 

Again again again. Wrong wrong wrong. Her magic had never gone wrong before. 

She looked at the princess in her hand. Anna hadn't minded. Did it really matter?

\---

And many years later, as Elsa lay in Honeymaren's arms, she answered her younger self: No, it didn't. 


End file.
